101 Reasons Why Luna Lovegood is Insane
by Lycoris B
Summary: Written by Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a fic I wrote when the plot bunnies attacked! I hope you like it!**

* * *

101 reasons why Luna Lovegood is insane

1. She believes in Nargles. _So do I_

2. She wears her butterbeer-cork necklace all day, every day. _I envy it._

3. She never brushes her hair. _She doesn't need to._

4. She draws all over her books. _The most amazing things._

5. And her bags. _She has many._

6. And anything she can get her hands on really. _She drew on me once._

7. She hums. _The most beautiful songs._

8. All the time. _I look forward to hearing it._

9. She wears earrings in the shape of radishes. _Perfectly crafted._

10. She smiles. _Her beautiful smile._

11. All the time. _It makes my day._

12. She is devoted to The Quibbler. _I've had a subscription for five years._

13. She made a hat with a giant lion on it for a Quidditch match. _She was supporting Gryffindor._

14. She sleepwalks. _I follow._

15. She once made a bracelet out of paperclips. _All different colours._

16. And wore it every day for a month. _I wanted one._

17. She changes her favourite colour every few days. _Always something perfect._

18. She draws people. _Perfectly._

19. Random people. _Off the street, really._

20. Her drawings look like photographs. _They're amazing._

21. She has a pair of earrings that resemble live bees. _They buzzed when she got mad._

22. She attempts to fly every few months. _She jumps off of desks._

23. Just to be sure she can't. _She never can._

24. She whistles when she's happy. _This is all the time._

25. She is pure-blood but dresses in muggle clothes. _They're not that bad._

26. She talks to toys. _Just in case._

27. She dances alone in the pouring rain. _I watch._

28. She painted an entire wall bright yellow once. _It's a pretty colour._

29. She never wears make-up. _Ever._

30. She never gets spots. _Which is odd._

31. Her hair is over a metre long. _I hope she never cuts it._

32. She believes in Wrackspurts. _My head is full of them._

33. She collects rocks. _Only the nice ones._

34. She has an entire drawer in her bedside table_. She painted it green._

35. Entirely devoted to loose change. _At last count she had twenty galleons._

36. She painted the roses red. _She loves Alice in Wonderland._

37. She never announces her birthday. _11__th__ of January._

38. She never gets presents. _Except the ones from me._

39. She never has a party. _I want to throw her one._

40. She sneaks down to the kitchens. _Not for food._

41. Just to talk to the house-elves. _She's so sweet._

42. She's a Ravenclaw, but doesn't act like it. _This is wonderful._

43. She doesn't study but gets great marks. _Granger would be so annoyed._

44. She spends most nights taping torn books back together. _People can be so cruel._

45. She never tries to get her things back when people steal them. _Not even when they taunt her._

46. But she always has them by the last day. _Is she a ninja?_

47. She saw her mother die. _I cry when I think about it._

48. She paints her nails. _With spots and stripes._

49. With actual paint. _It's easier to get off._

50. She made a hat with an eagle on it. _To support Ravenclaw._

51. She reads more than Granger. _Almost half the library._

52. She's an insomniac. _So am I._

53. but only on Wednesdays. _I'm all the time._

54. She joined SPEW. _I wanted to_.

55. She wears the same dress every Saturday. _The most beautiful dress._

56. She swims in the Black Lake. _To her it isn't cold._

57. At three in the morning. _I watch._

58. She grew a tree. _From one tiny seed._

59. Then built a treehouse in it. _She fell out._

60. She wears her wand behind her ear. _Perfect wand-safety._

61. She skips everywhere. _It's faster than walking._

62. She sings to the moon at midnight. _Just in case it can hear her._

63. She is never angry at anyone. _Ever._

64. She plays the piano. _Wonderfully._

65. On Saturdays at four o'clock sharp. _Never fails._

66. She paints her shoes herself. _In spirals and stars._

67. She paints shoes for other people's birthdays. _She hasn't given me a pair._

68. She changes her eye colour every so often. _Sometimes to colours like purple and yellow._

69. She writes weekly to The Daily Prophet. _That old rag._

70. Just to insist, once again, that Crumple Horned Snorkacks are real. _Which they probably are._

71. When she's bored, she will try and move things with her mind like in the muggle book: Matilda. _I've seen her._

72. She wears cat ears on Sundays and meows when spoken to. _It makes me want to laugh._

73. She only gets one valentines card every year. _Always from me._

74. Every few months, she will talk in a completely different language for the whole day, even to the teachers. _It's funny to watch._

75. She fears growing up. _So do I._

76. She is scared that she is merely a pawn in someone else's fantasy. _I do too._

77. When she thinks she is alone, she will perform songs of her own creation. _A singer is her secret ambition._

78. She loves the taste of soap. _It's not that bad._

79. She believes that when she turns 150, she will become any kind of cat she wants. _It's crazy._

80. She thinks that's where cats come from. _Cats are mysterious._

81. She writes on her feet. _You heard me right._

82. Not her hands, her feet. _It's the oddest thing._

83. She plays card games with herself. _She always wins._

84. She talks in her sleep. _Muttering for her mother._

85. She loves crayons. _It's the oddest thing._

86. When she can get away with it, she writes all of her homework in purple crayon. _A brilliant idea._

87. She still sleeps with a comfort blanket. _Her mother made it for her._

88. Sometimes she pretends she's a Jedi Knight and re-enacts all the scenes from Star Wars. _It's fun to watch._

89. She swears a lot. _I learned most swears from her._

90. Then feels guilty about it. _I can tell by her expression._

91. She never mentions her mother in public. _Only individually._

92. She shows her opinions and who she really is because she hopes that someone somewhere will genuinely want to be her friend. _She shares my wish._

93. She learned Tolkenian Elfish. _Not the real elfish._

94. She's scared that she will never be good enough for what lies ahead in her life. _Who doesn't?_

95. She has a picture of her mother underneath her pillow. _I've seen it. _

96. She is friends with Moaning Myrtle. _The bathroom ghost._

97. She builds ten-foot-tall snowmen in the winter. _She names each one._

98. She talks to the ghosts, asking what it's like to die. _It's scary._

99. She laughs at jokes, but never at people. _Ever._

100. She is somewhere between flying and falling. _She is floating._

101. She shines. _Like the moon._

1 reason why Draco Malfoy is insane

1. He is in love with Luna.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. 1

****

Due to popular demand I am going to continue this, review if you want me to continue all the way until the list is completed because it seems like I'm just dragging it out to get more reviews. I don't know, see what you think:

* * *

She Believes in Nargles

_So Do I_

Draco didn't like Christmas much: The presents and stuff was OK but the mistletoe was everywhere! Draco knew very well that he was good-looking and he was a hot spot for most girls of Slytherin house. Even a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs cast an adoring eye at him when he passed them in the corridor.

The corridor he was walking down at that moment was empty. He shoved his hands in his pockets, scowling, as he realised he was not, in fact, alone.

Loony Lovegood was floating near the ceiling-which was weird enough- But she also was taking the mistletoe down that was hanging there, and had bits of it already stuck in her hair.

"What are you doing Loony?" Draco scoffed, craning his neck to look at her.

"Getting rid of the mistletoe" Said Luna dreamily, smiling in Draco's direction before pulling at a hank of berries.

"Why?" He was tempted to laugh at how ridiculous she looked, but snorted.

"The Nargles, of course" Luna said "I feel it as my duty to protect people from them, since not many people believe me when I warn them" She turned to smile at Draco again. "Mistletoe is often infested with Nargles" She explained.

"Right" Draco said shortly, and then ended the conversation by turning a corner. He though Luna might be winding him up about the Nargles, but why would she lie about that?

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
